IMAGINARY
by swac twilight14
Summary: Nico Harris created a fantasy world called Tawni Town. It's his paradise, its where his fictional girlfriend lives. then one day.. he started seeing a certain blonde haired blue eyed angel. the question is.. Is she really there? First TAWNICO story. AU OC R
1. Tawni Town

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? xD**

**This is my first TAWNICO story- well multi chaptered story about them- ever! So enjoy please!**

**Chapter one: TAWNI TOWN**

Nico's POV

_**The girl peeks through the vent asshe watched her fiancée open the door and the murderers- bringing their camera- stabbed him**_

_A gasp escaped from my beautiful girlfriend's lips. I smiled and held her closer. We're watching the movie called 'Vacancy'. A thriller movie. It's about two psychos filming their innocent victims_

"_You scared?" I asked her, she nodded and pulled herself closer to me, I chuckled and hugged her_

"_Don't be, I'm here" I said, she smiled_

"_Oh Nico"She giggled, making my heart flip_

"_Nico, could you do me a favor?" she asked_

"_Anything for you, angel" I replied_

"_Wake up please" she batted her eyelashes_

"_I.. I don't want to leave, Tawn. I love it here in Tawni Town, I have lots of friends here, and I get to see you" I replied making her blush_

"_You have too, sweetie. Wake up please" she said, I pouted and shook my head "Five more minutes" I said, she stood upand touched my shoulder_

"_No, you have to wake up, love. Now" She said. I sighed and nodded_

I woke up pissed. I miss Tawni already. Tawni is my girlfriend… well sorta… she's not real. Her name is Tawni. Just Tawni, I don't know her last name (I never made a last name for her). She has golden locks, has beautiful, angelic face, great smile and bright blue eyes. She lives in Tawni Town, the town I bought for her, a town where everyone is my friend, she lives in the biggest mansion there. Her parents are both CEO of great companies –like hotels and studios and stuffs- she likes the color pink, and she has a puppy names cuddles, I gave it to her. It's a fluffy brown dog.

Even though she's not real… I found myself falling for her.

It's the last two days of school, finally, I can imagine myself in Tawni Town with Tawni

"Nico!" shouted a pretty brunette, I smiled and waved at her. She's Sonny Monroe… every boy-including me- has a crush on her. She's nice… and popular

"Did you do the papers?" I nodded and gave her our report

"Thank you and sorry" she said and walked back to her colleagues. I sighed. I wish Tawni was real as Sonny..

"Yo Bus boy!" I heard someone said, I rolled my eyes. He's Grady. The Jock, he likes Sonny- obviously-

"joy" I muttered to myself

"You hitting on my girl?" he said

"N-no, Grady" I said. He calls me bus boy because he said that it was my future job. If we were on Tawni Town, he'd be the bust boy, not me… and he'll be fat as a whale

"Then what's the thing you gave her?"

"It's our report paper" I said, he rolled his eyes

"Stop lying to me bus boy" hepulled me by my collar and raised his fist-

"STOP!" We heard Sonny said

"Go away Grady. Don't touch my partner" She glared at him

"you're lucky she's here" Grady said letting me go, making me stumble back, I breathed out

"Thanks, Sonny"

"No need for thanks, Nico. I wouldn't want my lab partner to have a bruise right?" she laughed and walked away. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways

I miss Tawni already.

**That's it for the first chapter of **_**IMAGINARY **_**how'd ya'll like it? was it good? Bad? Tell me in your review! If it's ugly, I promise I'll stop… thank you for reading my come back story by the way..**

**If you're reading this A/N: put 'Now, I'm a Warrior' on your review and a hashtag Lovatic. Like this! #Lovatic. I just want to see if people are reading authors note :)**

**Who here has DEMI already? I do! I really like her song Something thet we're not how bout yours?**

**REVIEW!**

**swac twilight14 out**


	2. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Hello lovely readers! I am happy. You want to know why? Because of the reviews and favorites! :D**

**GIRYL1015 : hey girl! How are you? Thank you for the review by the way**

**Boris Yeltsin**** : ****You're my first reviewer! Thanks for that :D here's an update. Thanks for the review, follow and favorite :)**

**Guest: ****Hi! I love your review :D thank you and please put your name next time so I can give you a proper shout out :D and I'll think about your request, darling ;) I like 'Really Don't Care' too! It's catchy xD**

**Creativity Is Wonder****: hey to you too girl! xD I missed you! Haha! I see a lot of people read A/N:'s xD thank you and… I love Nightingale, Warrior and Neon Lights too! Don't worry Chloe.. I'm sure you'll find your inspiration soon.. after all, a good author like you will always come up of a twist for their story :D think of something that will shock your readers.. connect it to the story and boom! You'll have thousands of ideas entering your head :D**

**Myinternetsoul: ****thank you :D and sure, I'll try to make the chapters longer… I Know right? DEMI is awesome as rainbows! Here's an update!**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance**

Nico's POV

"Class dismissed" Mr. Pike said, I grabbed my things rapidly and ran outside opening my yogurt. Mr. Pike's class always make me hungry, I opened my chocolate and dipped it to my yogurt, I ate the chocolate bar and hummed. _ Yummy._ I continued to run until I ran into somebody

"Oh you did not!" Oh shoot! I bumped into Grady! He wiped the yogurt off of his face and shirt and angrily shook his head.

"Grady! It was an accident I swear! I-I'm sorry!" I said, he took my cup from me and smashed it to my face

"Sonny's not here to save you now, isn't she?" he said, I gulped and closed my eyes as I feel a hard punch on my stomach and face over and over

"Take care of him boys" I heard Grady said then walk away..

Oh no…

"Please… No.." I said. I tried to limp away but my body is so weak. Peter- the blonde boy and green eyed guy- and James-brown eyed and brunette- carried me away.. I can't open my eyes, it hurts so badly. I heard doors open and another door being kicked open, I felt cold tiles on my knees.. and the smell of pee ran through my nose

Oh god… they're going to do the _swirls_

I felt my semi balled head dunk into the warm water of the toilet bowl and then I heard them flushing the toilet. They kept on pushing me further down the toilet as I felt the water go inside my ears and slowly go down the drain.

Men's comfort room is ugly. This toilet water taste ugly. My life is ugly. I cried and let my tears be flushed down the toilet, they took their hands off of me and let me collapse beside the dirty bowl, and I hugged my knees closer to mine and sobbed.

Why can't I live in Tawni Town?

Zora's POV

"Man. Busboy can take a hit" I heard James said. Nico. Nico's the busboy… that poor kid… he's their favorite punching bag. James and Peter walked away from the men's room. Peter bumped into me

"Watch where you're going to, freak show!" he said, I rolled my eyes at him and scared him, I growled at him, he slapped James using the back of his hand and they both looked at me with terror in their eyes, I smiled creepily at them and started on chanting some random words I could make up in this moment

"Hala shua jingk aele ele, lo, kami si, sumbong-" before I could finish my made-up words, they both ran away. I chuckled and went inside the men's room. I opened the third stall and kneeled down next to Nico.

"Nico?" I said

"I hate it here, Z" he said, I took a towel from my bag with a jacket, I gave it to him, he nodded as a thank you and took his shirt off and wore the jacket, he used the towel to wipe his face and chuckled

"Why?" I asked

"I'm so glad that I have a weird but cool friend who brings odd stuffs to school for no reason" I smiled at him.

"Yeah.. I don't know what to say" I laughed, I helped him up and faked a gag

"Oh Nico, you smell like p-" he glared at me "perfume" I said

"Nice save" he chuckled

We both went out of the bathroom and walked out of the school together; I helped him with his stuffs until we both reached his house

Nico's POV

"Thanks so much Z" I said

"Anytime" Zora said. She waved goodbye and I closed my front door

"Mom!" I shouted. No response

"MOM!" I shouted louder. No response. Oh great. She's gone again

I walked around the house to the kitchen; I saw a note for me on the fridge

'_Nico, I'll be back soon I promise. _

_-Mom_

_PS: food's on the fridge'_

I rolled my eyes. Psh 'soon' she should've said 'in a week' not 'soon' I opened the fridge and saw nothing but a bottle of sprite and a half eaten burger with a few fries on the side

"Thanks a lot mom" I said and grabbed the plate with the burger and fries then I grabbed the water bottle. I flop down the couch and turned the TV on.. After watching some show that I didn't even mind… I slowly… felt myself getting sleepy…

_I drove past the town with people waving at me_

"_Hey Nico!" yes! I'm in Tawni Town again. I waved back_

"_sup Nico?" I heard someone said, I smiled and waved at them, I stop in front of Tawni's house. I knock on the door and Tammy answered it_

"_Oh, hey Nico" Tammy said, I nodded at her, she stepped aside letting me in_

"_Tawni's in her room" I nodded and marched right upstairs, I stop at the door painted light pink with hot pink colored feathers at the wall with the picture of me and Tawni in the middle. I knock on Tawni's door, she opened it and greeted me with a beautiful smile that turned into frown_

"_What happened to you?" she said_

"_I got beaten up at school.. can we not talk about it?" she nodded, I smiled_

"_Let's start over" I closed the door and knocked again_

"_Hello Nico" She grinned_

"_Hi, love. Your extra happy today" I said entering her room and flopping down her bed. She laughed at me and sat beside me_

"_I'm extra happy today… because I got a surprise for you.." she said_

"_And what is that surprise?" I said, she shook her head and put her pointer finger in front of her lips_

"_Secret" she whispered, I chuckled_

"_Please?" I said_

"_No.. You'll love it. I swear!" she said_

"_Fine" I laughed in defeat_

"_Sorry about this by the way" she said, I furrowed my brows _

"_About what-" before I could say anything. She threw a pillow at my face_

"_Ouch!" I screamed_

"_Sorry… I don't know why I did that" she grinned and hugged me, making me smile. God I love this girl!_

"_Watch TV" she said and walked out of the room_

"_Wait!" I said… I shrugged then clicked the remote. I saw Tawni at the TV_

"_Tawn! Why are you on TV?"_

"_Nico" __said Tawni from the TV_

"_T-Tawn?"_

"_Your dreams will come true… but remember… it'll be a weird adventure for you. See you soon… bye!" __the TV turned off I looked around me. Tawni's room is all empty, I marched down stairs and nothing. The place is empty, I ran outside and started my engine_

"_Where is everybody?" Tawni Town is deserted_

"NOW…" I woke up suddenly because of the TV I checked my digital watch and I can't understand the numbers… I can't understand weather the zero _is_ a zero or eight that lost it's two lines.. I don't know if it's five or four upside down.. my watch is broken. I placed the plate and the bottle down the table. That was some weird dream..

"Have you ever been bullied?" I looked at the TV. It's dark outside… but I can't hear any cars. I looked at the TV and tried to change the channel

Really? The remote is broken too?

"You! I'm talking to you Nico" I stare at the TV

"Do you want something so bad right now?" I nodded unsurely

"I'll count to three and you wish for that something okay..?... while I'm counting. You have to close your eyes… cross your fingers.. and then chant your wish. You have to go outside first " I nodded again, I went outside and close the door but turned the volume of the TV on

3rd person's POV

"One…" He closed his eyes

"Two.." He crossed his fingers

"Three" a shooting star fly across the Harris' house as Nico chants his wish

"I wish… Tawni was real… I wish Tawni was real… I wish Tawni was real! Tawni the blonde haired blue eyed angel of my dreams… I wish she was real!" he opened his eyes and smiled

"This is ridiculous " he shook his head and went inside his house

"Wishes can't come true… especially if a TV advertises it" he said, he turned the TV off and marched up to his room, shutting the door shut.

Nico's POV

I can't sleep. I can't sleep! Tawni's been bothering me… actually _Tawni Town_ is bothering me.. Every time I close my eyes.. the deserted Tawni Town is all I see… then there's the fat guy from the TV… the Ad has a nice timing… I'm all alone and I was bullied… my name is Nico… just.. nice timing..

I wonder..- No! Wishing from an add can't come true… I've been wishing for years for Tawni to be real, and it hasn't happened yet.. so what can an AD do? Tawni's not real, they don't know what Tawni looks like, she's one in a million. One of a kind! She's unique! But…

She's my made up girlfriend.

Who's missing and I can't report it to the police, why can't I file a report again? Oh yeah. Because she's not real!

_"Your dreams will come true… but remember… it'll be a weird adventure for you. See you soon… bye!" _what does Tawni mean by that?

**I promise you my lovely readers! I'll try to make the next chapters longer and better! And TAWNICO is about to meet! Yay! Anyway's… any comments? Questions? Suggestions for the next chapter? **

**REVIEW**

**I love you all for reading my story :D**

**swac twilight14 out  
**


	3. Real or no real? XD

**I am back! I do not own Sonny with a chance.**

**Everybody please visit CreativityIsWonder's website . **** my account there is crazybubble1214 just remove the spaces **

**I'm so sorry for updating this late.. my grandfather died recently… **

**RIP Patrick Lovato and to my grandfather**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you all. And I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

Nico's POV

"Good morning, Mr. Adams" I said greeting my boss, positioning myself in front of the counter

"You're late" He said, I shrugged and put my black apron around my waist then put my hat on

I work at McDonalds fast food restaurant, I'm a cashier/ waiter here. I only work here because people don't care what I am and what I do-which is daydreaming about Tawni Town- I watched as Mr. Sanders open the doors and a few costumers walk in

"Hi Nico" oh. I also work here because Sonny eats here, I smiled and waved at her

"Good Morning ma'am,welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" I said, she giggled and nodded.. she feels weird every time I call her 'ma'am'

"One medium fries and sprite, please" she said, I nodded and pressed 'B2' for fries then 'SM' for sprite, I looked at her

"Dine in or take out?" I asked

"Dine in" I nodded and looked at her again

"Would that be all?" I said, she looked at the menu for a sec then nodded

"Okay" I pressed enter "That would be twenty dollars" I smiled, she handed me a fifty

"I received fifty dollars" I said and opened the cash register then took her change

"Thank you for eating here at McDonalds, enjoy your stay" I smiled then gave her, her tray of food, the next costumer came in. He's a senior

"Good morning sir, welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" I repeated

"One Mac burger, three large fries, one chicken with rice, five large cokes, three sundaes for take-out, please" he said, I nodded and clicked all the things he said and prepared it

"Would that be all?" I asked

"Actually, make the sundaes five" he said, I nodded and changed the receipt, I put two extra sundaes in the bag

"That would be one hundred and fifty, sir" I said, he gave me two hundred

"I received two hundred" I said and opened my cash register then gave him the change and his take out bag

"Thank you for buying here at McDonalds. Please come again" he nodded then went off. Another costumer entered..

"Thank you" a familiar voice said, I look at the last part of the cashier and saw… _ Tawni_?! She smiled and walked out with her take out bag. She's wearing a pink mini skirt and violet leggings then blue t-shirt. That's the outfit she was wearing when Tawni Town suddenly got abandoned

Tawni?

"Tawni!" I called out but she's already out

"Excuse me" said the costumer said. Damn! I can't leave my shift…

"Welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" I said quickly

"I'll take one chicken and rice and one spaghetti then two medium pepsi " she said I nodded and clicked as fast as I could

"In or out?" I said, she stared at me and rolled her eyes

"Out" she spat

"Is that all?" I don't mean to be rude but, I want to _see_ if Tawni _is_ that girl..

"Yes" she said again

"That would be sixty four dollars" I said, she reached for her wallet and handed me one hundred, I quickly put it on the cash register then gave her, her receipt and change

"Thank you. Come again" I said, handing her, her take out bag.

"Michelle!" I called the red headed small girl that I work with (**Michelle is Ariana Grande by the way ****J**)

"What?"

"Please. I have to go somewhere, cover for me" I said and ran outside before she could say anything else. I saw Tawni walking out of somewhere eating some nuggets; I looked at her and rubbed my eyes. She's gone.

"Tawni?" I whispered to myself, I looked right and saw her again

"Tawni!" I shouted, she didn't hear me so I ran to her

"Tawni" I said, she hugged some guy. I looked at him. That's Tawni's dad in Tawni Town! She went to his white convertible and drive away, I stopped to my tracks.

That is Tawni!

~The next day~

I woke up and still.. my mom's not home.

I can't stop thinking about Tawni. _My _ Tawni. She is real! I can't believe it!

I walked outside of the house in my loose t-shirt and Hawaiian printed shorts and walked.. I don't know where I'm going but.. my feet's dragging me to a car shop.. then I saw _Tawni_ I grinned and called her name

"Tawni!" I shouted, she didn't look st me but she heard me cause she's looking around

"Tawn!" I shouted again, I ran across the street but stopped when a car passed me, I look at the shop again and she was gone.. I furrowed my brows.. she was there. I know it.

"George!" I called the manager of the shop. He knows everyone in our town. He's gray haired gray eyed man

"Yes?"

"Was that Tawni?" I asked, he furrowed his brows

"Tawni?" He said

"Never mind.." I should stop getting my hopes up

I sighed and started on walking back home. Maybe my imagination's playing with my mind again.

How can Tawni be real? She's _MY _made up girlfriend. I'm her creator. Me. ME! I used to convince myself that she's real three years ago, then I accepted that she's just my _Imaginary_ girlfriend that lives on a made up town that I created…

So why is she coming back to me again? It's not like I stopped daydreaming about her.. cause that's my everyday- doing. My top one and top ten on my top ten to do list. It's my job to daydream about her.. it's my duty.

Wait. Maybe it's just coincidence.. that I made up a girl named Tawni who's pretty as an angel and turns out that there is a girl named Tawni and she just moved here… oh who am I kidding?! It's not coincidence! Nothing's coincidence!

I opened my door and slumped down my couch. I turned the AC on and put my feet up the coffee table and slowly closed my eyes.

"_Nico?" An angel called me. I opened my eyes and saw.. Tawni! I pulled her close to me and hugged her_

"_I missed you, Coco" I said. I call her 'Coco' because her favorite lipstick is Coco-Moco-Coco lip gloss_

"_I know, Hats " she laughs. She calls me 'Hats' because I love hats. I look at the room. This is my house at Tawni Town. The green walls, red carpeted floor, white couch, flat screen TV, glass window and green garden. _

"_Tawn" I said, she looked up at me and smiled_

"_Shh, I can't tell you the answer to your question" I furrowed my brows, how did she…?_

"_I know you too well, hats" She smiled_

"_Gracias por hacerme sentir especial" She said "Tu eres mi persona especial" She smiled and kissed my cheeks. I only know a little in speaking Spanish, Sonny teaches me the hard words, and the only words I remember are the words I want to tell and hear from my girl._

"_You're welcome.. and you're my special person too" I grinned_

"_Te amo mi amore" I smiled_

"_I love you too, my love" She said_

"_No pare de intentar que yo" She whispered_

I woke up feeling annoyed. That was a great dream… why wake up?

And what did Tawni say?

~The next day~

I need to get my year book, it's like a requirement. You have to pay for a picture you don't want to be taken, then leave it unsigned because you have no friends. Actually, I do have one signature on my year book. It's always from Zora saying. 'Good luck next year'

I tried to make Sonny sign mine but… I never reach her because of her colleagues and fans here at school

I kept on walking in the hall, I turned left and opened the office door, I saw . the blonde twenty three year old librarian, she's too old to dress glossy pants today.

"Good morning" I said "Can I get the yearbook for Harris, Nico?" I said

"Oh I'm sorry ,I don't work here" was the last thing I heard as I saw a pair of two beautiful sapphire eyes before I fall on a loud thud.

**:OO what do you think happened to Nico? Who made him fall on a loud thud? (This question is easy right? xD)**

**Please review! I'll update soon my loves! :)**


	4. Hart? HART! TAWNI HART!

**I am back! I do not own Sonny with a chance.**

**Lolz Bubbles: well that is a good name xD I love it! :D Thanks for the review by the way!**

**Everybody please visit CreativityIsWonder's website **

**I do not own SWAC**

Nico's POV

I woke up with a minty smell under my nose

I opened my eyes and saw Ms. Sharon, our school nurse, she's … very healthy…

"What happened to me Shawy?" I call her 'Shawy' pronounced as 'Shawee'. Anyway I call her that- and I'm the only one aloud to call her that- because every time I get bullied- which is everyday- and my nose will bleed, I'll go here and talk with her, I think she and Zora are the only friends I have…

"You fainted Nics" I rolled my eyes at my nickname, it sounds like a girl's nickname to me..

"Do you know why?" I asked her

"Well- Not really, but the new girl- I forgot her name, she reported it to Jonathan and he carried you here" Jonathan is our school head janitor, he carried me a lot of times already, I'll just thank him with another sandwich that I make- wait…

"New girl?" I said, my heart pounded.. could it be…?

"Mhm" She nodded, I grinned

"What does she looks like? Who is she? What's her year? Where is she from? Is she rich?" I asked, Shawy looked at me

"Pretty. I don't know yet. I don't know too, but she looks like your age. How the hell should I know? By the way she speak and her clothes? Hell yeah" I laughed as she answers all of my question

"Is she here?" I asked

"Yup, but-" before she can say anything, I sprinted out of the clinic. I heard heels clicking, I followed it and there stood a blonde angel of my dreams

"T-Tawni?" I called, she stopped and looked at me

"Yes?" Oh god! She's real! And her voice… Wow. Just. Wow

"I-I'm Nico, I'm sorry I f-fainted e-earlier" Why stutter Nico?!

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, it's okay, my cousin caught you.." Cousin?

"Cousin?" I asked

"Yeah. How do you know my name by the way? I don't know yours" She said. Shoot! I'll look like a stalker

"Uh, Shawy- Ms. Sharon, our school nurse, told me" I said, she nodded

"Oh.. Tawni Hart… that's my full name" She said extending her hand, I took it oh don't die Nico! It's just her touch!

"N-Nico Harris" I said

"I'd introduce you my cousin but he's in a hurry to sleep" she laughed, I wish I brought my recorder with me so I could record her laugh.. it sounds so good..

"I-" I was about to tell her if we could hangout but she cut me off

"I have to go now. Nice meeting you Nico" she smiled and waved good bye, I waved back and grinned  
My Tawni is real!

"Oh Nico!" She called, I look at her "Your year book is on the desk" she said then ran away towards a blue convertible. I walked to the counter then took my year book and walked out of the school, I saw my mom's car parked in front of the gate, I walked towards the car and sat on the passenger seat

"Wow.. you're back" I said

"I said 'soon' Nico" She replied, I rolled my eyes

"Well, thanks for leaving me money for grocery, a fridge full of food, enough water and a mother's help when I got bullied on the last day" I said sarcastically

"You got beaten up again?"

"No.. I hit myself a thousand of times with my fist and swirl my head on the toilet" I glared at her

"I don't like your attitude and tone on me young man" She said "I'm your mother-"

"Mother? You're never a mother to me Jenny, You left me alone since I was six, I was forced to beg for money for my food, I got peed by people to have three dollars, I sell three plastic bottles for two dollars a day and I work at the age of 16. You never been a mother to me, Jenny, you just pay my tuition fee then that's it" I said

"Oh enough of your dramatic speech. I'm getting sick of it" she said then started t drive

"Where's Richard?" I asked. Richard is her boyfriend.

"Work"

"Why did you pick me up? And How did you know that I was here?"

"I want you to know that I'm back and I saw you earlier" Oh.. I thought she cared…

"I thought you cared…for me. Enough to think of me" I said She scoffed quietly and started to drive.

On our way home I couldn t stop but imagine Tawni _Hart_. That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that? Hart…. Hart… Tawni Hart! God what a perfect name for a perfect angel… Her eyes… so blue.. damn she's even prettier in person than in my dreams. We were driving past the Mc. Donalds when I saw Tawni's father's white convertible in front of a house four blocks away from mine…

Oh god… Tawni is my block mate. I shouldn't have made a big deal with this… I mean.. she is four blocks away from me… she won't hear me shouting right? Especially if I'm shouting her name… right?

Taw-ni, Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,T aw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni,Taw-ni, that's what my heart's been saying for like… 30 minutes..

Tawni Hart. I love that name! Hart.. why didn't I think of that? God was I stupid?!

I wis two months would pass by quickly.. because

This senior year… I promise to make one goal that I WILL fulfill and that's to

Make Tawni Hart mine.

**Sorry for the shortest chapter in the world! This chapter is full of babble of Nico… sorry for that xD Anyway.. Read and Review please!**


End file.
